True Form
by Cowgirl 101
Summary: I killed Naraku. I destroyed the stupid jewel. But I'm not done. My freedom, family, friends everything had to be sacrificed to save the world. I have to kill the greatest evil. But I'm loosing my mind, soul, body,heart. Why won't someone save me? Please?
1. Intro

**True Form**

_Intro_

Rain. It poured down in buckets upon the dense forest that desperately needed to drink up the water that began to soak into the leafy forest floor. Every living soul hid within the tiniest crevices in a desperate attempt to hide from the stinging droplets…except for one. The cloaked being remained seated on a sturdy branch, one knee tucked up to their chest while the other hung limply over one side of the branch.

Droplets drenched the black cloak that was beginning to cling to its owner. The being moved its head slightly upwards allowing stray rain droplets to touch their face as they took in a deep breath thru their nostrils before slowly exhaling thru their mouth in a deep sigh on content. The limp legged started to swing from side to side while the stranger moved their gloved hands into their cloak only to pull out a bright red gem that gleamed within the darkness of the forest.

Sapphire eyes shined from under the hood of the cloak seemingly taking in the intricate curves of the ruby looking jewel. The jewel flickered, releasing some light amongst the darkness of the woods before its owner wrapped their fingers around the jewel, stuffing it back into the safety of their cloak. "As you wish." A feminine whisper snuck out from under the hood of the cloak.

The rain seemed to heighten in its intensity as it dropped down to the earth with a loud thud. The stranger slid from its perch, allowing herself to fall lightly to the ground with a quiet tap as her feet touched the ground. The cloak fluttered slightly showing off its owner deadly sword that was strapped tightly to her hip. She moved forward in a casual paced walk that demanded authority and an intense power hidden under the black material around her.

Her feet fell silent as she walked to the edge of the forest. Her sapphire orbs steeled once she exited the dense woods, entering a field that she recognized immediately. Her gloved hands tightened into fist, a pink and white aura swirling around her knuckles, promising only pain towards the ones that made her angry. A low growl rumbled thru her throat when they landed on the innocent well in front of her.

Three years of traveling with a powerful group that shared the same purpose. She destroyed an evil that threatened to take over the world. Before she could flee to the arms of her mother they took her. They stole her from her freedom only to throw her onto her hands and knees and make her suffer with four long years of the most intense training and pain that she has ever felt in her life. Her body was broken and re-shaped into that of a killing machine. Her soul shattered and then pieced back together into hardened steal that would never give into anything. Her heart…lost. Lost to the beings that continued to control her until her true mission is complete. Destroy the true evil that inhabited the earth.

The kami's had made a mistake with a creation and let it loose onto the earth. It became locus that swallowed villages whole, it was the being the whispered words of war into the ears of the powerless. This being morphed into what it pleased to make its days worth while. That was until the kami's attacked him. Evil was to strong for them. They could only to plummet evil into a deep slumber giving them a chance to create another being. This stranger.

Wind picked up as the rain suddenly stopped. The wind swirled viciously as it rushed towards the girl that stood at the edge of the clearing. The black cloak whipped around harshly allowing the strangers true form to be seen. Her whole form was clad in black, from her karate style pants that were neatly tucked into her boots that came up to the middle of her shin. A long sleeved shirt gripped her upper torso showing off her skinny form that held great power that sizzled and popped, ready to explode at any second. A gold colored belt wrapped tightly around her hip, holding up the long samurai style sword that rested against her hip. A gold chained was wrapped neatly around her belt, holding the red jewel close to her hip.

Her gloved hand came up to her hood and slowly pulled it down, allowing the wind to pull it the rest of the way off her head. Her sapphire orbs glowed menacingly as it continued to stare at the well in front of her. Her heart shaped face was slightly red from the stinging of the rain the drops.

The jewel flashed causing the females eyes to flash from her hidden power that began to stir. _'Destroy it.'_ The voice whispered within her head. She knew the voice from the four years of torture that she was forcibly put thru. The white and pink aura crackled from her knuckles slowly leaking out into her tense arms and up into her shoulders. The aura flooded across her body as her body pulsed with the exuding of her power.

The wind howled before it swirled around her body as if it was trying to contain her power within her body. A small smirk cracked on her rose red lips giving her an air of evil as her powers pulsed once again, pushing against the wind. _'What are you doing?'_ The voice demanded in anger. _'Destroy the well now Kagome!'_ It ordered.

Her powers flared once more pushing against all the beings within her vicinity. Her smirk widened as she felt two auras take up her challenge and head within her direction. Her eyes began to glow a light blue as she felt intense heat flood her veins. Laughter slowly began to leak from her lungs as she felt her powers slowly begin to unleash itself. Light blue markings grew on her delicate skin releasing tiny hints of steam from her skin as they grew into her face.

The wind howled from the pain of her power. It tried to tighten around her form before it was harshly pushed away from her by a slight pulse of her immense power. Her laughter grew louder as she felt the heat grip her veins in a vice like grip. _'You stupid child! You are bringing unwanted attention to yourself! You will be punished for this upon your return!'_ The voice screamed within her head in pure anger.

Her lungs burned from her laughter. "No! You are the one that is stupid for releasing me from the grounds." She felt the two auras growing closer, one faster than the other. Her laughing slowly turned to deep ominous chuckles. Her hand cracked as she brought her hand to the red ruby that dangled against her hip. She gripped it tightly allowing her power to swirl around the tiny thing. "You will have to kill me because I will not be returning."

The voice screamed in anger echoing swears across her mind before a crack was heard from the tiny girls grasp. The jewel flashed in anger while her grip tightened around the ruby effectively cracking it. _'YOU WILL PAY FOR DEFYING ME! THE KAMI'S WILL HEAR OF THIS!'_ The voice screamed in outrage before the jewel cracked once again releasing its power with a loud screech of pain.

Kagome loosened her grip on the gem letting it fall the ground into pieces. A smirk played her lips as her powers flared slightly. Her muscles relaxed slightly before tensing once more as a smile played her lips.

_**CLANG!**_

"Hn…greetings Lord Sesshomaru. It seems as though you beat your half brother by at least a few kilometers." Her voice rang out with slight delight. Her movements had been fast. Within a split of a millisecond her body had turned, unsheathed her powerful sword and blocked the deadly blade of Toukijin before it sliced into her back.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the tiny girl before him. His nostrils flared trying to take in her scent while her powers pressed harshly against his youki. Her scent was that of pine and fresh rain mixed with human sweat. But…her powers radiated that of a youki and priestess mixed together. How could this be?

He growled low pushing some of his strength into his sword turning slightly in the process in an attempt to loosen her grip on her sword. Kagome smirked pushing slightly against his sword before flicking her wrist and jumping back a few feet as his sword crashed into the ground where she once stood. She giggled at the sight of the lord before her. She could have never stood a chance against him four years ago. But now…now she had power, strength, knowledge and more that made her at least equal in power to the taiyouki that stood before her.

His growl grew louder as his youki flared to push against her aura that continued to crackle around her. "Who are you?" He growled out as he stood up straight gripping is sword in his only hand.

Kagome ceased her giggling to blink at the man in front of her. "You don't remember me?" She asked blinking at the man in front of her. The heat in her veins pulsed at a reminder of her use of power. She let out a gasp before giggling once more. "Oh yes I forgot." Her powers slowly receded into her body shrinking the light blue glowing markings that covered her body. Her eyes slowly dimmed back to sapphire as the heat within her veins cooled down to a tingle of warmth that surged threw her body, ready to explode once again if needed. Her pink and white aura continued to crackle around her body, not ready to drop its guard fully in front of the demon. "What about now?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose is slight surprise before once again dropping into the cold emotionless façade. "This Sesshomaru does recognize you but does not know your name." He stated. He remembered her face but couldn't place it anywhere for the life of him. Who was this woman?

She opened her mouth to speak but froze in place as a shiver ran down her spine. Pink and white flared around her as she leapt to the side effectively avoiding the sudden explosion that happened where she once stood. Her sword moved in front of her ready for the next attack as she landed and leapt to the side again as something exploded at her feet once more. "Shit." She growled out as her feet tapped the ground once again before leaping away for the third time narrowly missing the newest explosion.

Muscular arms encircled her waist causing her to gasp in surprise before she was yanked harshly up into the air. One hand gripped the warm arms around her waist while the other gripped her sword in a defense position. Her eyes looked down watching as a cloud slowly grew around her feet while she continued to go higher up into the sky. "How did he find me so fast?" She growled out as she glared at the dark mist that started to engulf the valley that she once stood in.

"You know the attacker?"

Kagome jumped slightly, forgetting about the arms that still gripped her close to the males' chest. Her eyes flicked up to her savior meeting gold her a few seconds before they flicked back down to the ground. "No. But he knows me." She smirked as her eyes landed on the dark mist that started to spin into a dark mass. Red eyes gleamed up at her with excitement blazing within their depths. "I am the one to bring him his death."

Sesshomaru stared down at the mist that swirled together before it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. The lord opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by a loud roar that rippled across the sky. "It was nice seeing you again Lord Sesshomaru but it seems as though I have to leave." She gasped she felt his arm tighten around her torso letting a low growl erupt from between his tightly closed jaw. She turned her face to look up at the man held her so tightly. A sexy smile slowly grew on her face making her rare orbs sparkle with deviousness. Her tiny body slowly turned allowing some of her cleavage to show from the top of her skin tight shirt. She watched Sesshomaru's golden eyes widen before narrowing in on her suspiciously as her face crept closer to his. Her warmth breaths tickled his cheek as she brought her lips up to the shell of his ear while her hands slid up his shoulders to link behind his head. "I was the Shikon Miko that gave up her freedoms to save the world from Naraku." She breathed into his ear. "I have escaped for the time being. But I will only be free for so long before someone captures me." Her tongue licked her tingling lips, successfully tickling the shell of his ear with her tongue in the process. "Can you catch me first Sesshomaru?" She whispered to him as she placed a light kiss on the point of his ear.

Sesshomaru felt his arm tighten around her reflexively while his body tingled with want. His beast roared for its freedom from his cage in order to take the woman within his grasp. "Please?" He heard her whisper in desperation. He heat explode around him followed by blistering pain causing him to release the tiny female within his grasp. He growled from the sudden pain before snapping his eyes towards the girl that was now plummeting towards the ground. He moved to catch her but paused as he watched her roll within the air and land gracefully on the back of a giant youki. The black beast roared, shaking the earth with its power. The three headed black dog kicked its legs within the sky releasing a blaze of fire from its paws, causing it to gallop faster within the sky.

Kagome gripped the fur of the mighty beast while trying to straddle the dog's neck. She turned her head slightly trying to get a glimpse of the man that had saved her from the explosions that had happened moments ago. Desperation shined within her eyes when they caught and held the gaze of slightly shocked golden. "Please save me." She whispered to the air as she felt the dog kick faster taking her further and further away from the man that once held her.

Sesshomaru blinked once and within that split second the dog demon and mystery woman had disappeared from view. He turned towards the ground, landing with a quiet tap. "Sesshomaru!" Said demon looked up catching sight of his half brother as he landed within the clearing. "What the hell happened? I felt an aura. I came as fast I could. I saw you holding someone and that black mist disappear. Then that giant-"

"Inuyasha…shut up."

Inuyasha stammered slightly, surprised by the sudden interruption of his rant. He opened his mouth to snap back in return but stopped himself when he noticed his brother continuing to gaze after the beast and woman that had fled the area. "Who was that girl?"

Sesshomaru blinked before turning his gaze towards his brother. "You didn't recognize her either?"

"No. Should I have?"

Sesshomaru blinked before looking back towards the sky. "Yes." He stated with a slight sigh. "We both should have recognized the girl that saved us all those years ago."

Inuyasha's face scrunched up in confusion before his body jerked slightly, frozen from sudden shock. "What?"

"It seems as though the little miko friend of yours is alive."

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered warmly at the thought of the girl that had once fought along his side. He looked up into the sky in the same direction as his brother.

"Yes. Kagome." Sesshomaru answered in return before taking a step forward. His aura flared out around him as he began his trek into the woods not noticing that he was heading in the direction of the miko that gripped his minds thoughts.


	2. Memories

Chapter 1: Memories

_Breathing._

_**CLANG!**_

"_Dammit." _

_That's all the tiny female could hear as moved fluidly threw her movements. Her heavy labored breathing from the ongoing battle seems to appear to have no end in sight. The clang of her metallic sword against various claws and weapons echoed within her ears as she slashed thru her enemies. And the simple swears of her dog eared companion fighting just a few yards away from her current position. _

"_Fuck." Was the newest growled out swear that entered her ears. She stepped forward arching her katana with the fluid grace of an experienced swordsman, effectively cutting thru the arm of another random demon that threatened her life. She huffed in annoyance blowing her mud dotted bangs from her glaring sapphire orbs._

"_Inuyasha. Are you sure you are doing okay over there?" The infamous miko questioned with a hint of humor lacing her words._

"_Shut up wench." Was her answer before once again her sword clashed another handful of demons that wanted to bathe themselves in her blood._

_Block. Spin. Slash. She moved with each step as if it were an intricate dance. Her eyes remained trained on the so called hog like creature that continued to clash his tusk against her blade. She growled in annoyance, pumping some of her miko powers into her biceps in a small attempt to gain form a stance against the nasty creature._

_**BOOM!**__ "Shit!" Inuyasha cursed loudly. "Kagome!"_

_Kagome quickly glanced to the side only to see a large snake demon lunging towards her. "Fuck." She swore under her breath pushing more of her miko power into her arms to try to free her blade. _'I'm going to be too late.'_ She thought, bracing herself for the impact. _

_**CLANG!**_

_**SCREECH!**_

"_It seems as though neither of us can trust the half breed to watch our backs huh miko?" The smooth baritone wafted across her ringing ears._

_Kagome swept her sword forward and spun once more arching her blade in a fluid decapitating swipe effectively killing the beast instantly. She turned and smiled up at the male that stood before her. "It seems so Lord Sesshomaru." She snickered. "It is a good thing that you should up. And for that I thank you."_

"_Hey! Shut up over there. Some of us are getting more demons than others right now. Maybe Lord icicle up his ass can break a sweat for once and do some dirty work." Inuyasha remarked back snidely._

"_Watch your tongue half breed." The Lord growled out simply before turning his sword towards the hoards of demons that seemed to be raining from the sky._

"_Do not mind him Lord Sesshomaru. He woke up on the wrong side of the branch this morning." The miko giggled just loud enough for the Lord to hear._

"_Kagome?" Sesshomaru began in order to get the tiny mikos attention. Said miko immediately stopped her giggle, straightening her posture while turning her full attention to the demon before her. "Remember what this Sesshomaru has taught you in the way of the sword. This is the last battle Miko Kagome. Make it a good one."_

_Kagome smiled up at the man before her. She had spent years training under the Lord in the way of the sword while Kaede trained her in the ways of handling her miko powers. "Make it one to remember for yourself to my lord." She stated with a slight bow._

_As she unfolded herself from the respectable bow she allowed her powers grow and unfold from the confines of her skin. Her pink aura encircled her body as it turned in the direction of the storm clouds that rained demons and water droplets. In the center of this storm stood the being that had caused it all._

_Naraku._

_Sesshomaru raised his mighty blade into the air before swiping it down in a simple arch, releasing its awesome power upon his prey. Kagome turned on her heels pulling her sword up, blocking the large tiger like beast from slashing into her Lord's back. She flicked the blade to the side before turning it down and plunging into the massive cats chest cavity. Her head turned to the side taking in the next big beast that wanted to attack her. The huge black wolf looking animal slammed into her side effectively removing her from the Lord's side. It leapt towards her. Its large mouth was wide open as it fell closer and closer to its prey. A mixture of saliva and blood was dripping from the points of its teeth. As it fell upon her she prepared herself for the pain that was sure to come. _

Kagome gasped as she sat up straight. Her body reacting to her dreams by pulling out her beautiful blade that was attached to her side. Her chest heaved up and down while her eyes flicked back and forth searching for any signs of danger.

A whine from her right caused her to jump slightly before her eyes trained onto the massive beast that lay behind her. Her recent memories flooded into her over active brain allowing her muscles to slowly relax back down. She allowed her blade to slip from her fingertips as her back fell back against the three headed dogs stomach. "Stupid memories." She grumbled under her breath.

She closed her eyes allowing her brain to take in her memories of the past. Back when she was innocent on this world. She wished to be innocent once more, to have the freedoms of walking amongst the mortals and not having to worry about anything but demons and humans. No. Not anymore.

Her companion whined once again in an attempt to get her attention. Kagome blinked before turning her gave to one of the three heads that watched her with a hint of worry sparkling in their eyes. "I am fine Cerberus." She breathed out, patting its head affectionately.

The black beast licked her little fingers before allowing its head to turn in another direction, taking up look out once more. She sighed, turning her head to look up at the sky. The stars sparkled brightly in the clear sky giving out a sense of calm to the beast of the forest that she lay within. Flashes of her training with Sesshomaru skipped across the front of her mind allowing a delicate smile to play her lips.

A tiny tear dripped from the corner of her eye. She remembers the last day she had on earth. It was the day she and the others fought Naraku. She had wished upon the jewel. She had wished upon the jewel while looking into the eyes of the man that she loved. When the wish was said she knew something was wrong.

Kagome lifted her right hand looking at the palm that held a dark circular scar. That was where the jewel had melted into her flesh. She had stretched that hand out to the man she loved in a desperate hope to be saved from the torture that was to come. They had taken her away from him before he could realize what had happened. No one knew what happened that day but her. They thought she died. They thought that when the lightening came down from the sky to take her away from her freedom she had died. They thought the lightening had killed her.

She didn't blame them for thinking such things. The storm had gotten worse during the battle. She had watched some demons get struck by the lightening and blow up from its harshness. But.

But.

She did not die. She was broken and rebuilt into this creature that she is now. A demigod. An immortal. She is a creature with mixed bloods that was created to do one thing and one thing only. Kill the god's mistake that leeches upon the humans of the planet.

She sighed once more as she rose to her feet, collecting her katana in the process. Her cloak fluttered slightly as she seethed her sword. Her eyes glowed slightly as she turned her head towards the east. She felt him coming. She could feel the hairs on her arms stand up with anticipation of allowing the while to catch her at some point. But not now. Not yet.

She had to kill the stupid little shit that had told the gods to take her. The one that told the gods to make her into the ultimate weapon. _'Stupid fucking retard.'_ She thought, allowing an evil smirk to play her lips. If he thought he wasn't going to die by her hands then he was dead wrong. If he thought that the gods would always be there to protect him he was even more dead wrong. The gods didn't care about anyone but their own kind. Especially little rats that grovel at their feet. She will kill him.

She will kill Hosenki.


End file.
